Three dimensional printers use the additive process to build a three-dimensional solid object from a digital model. Unlike traditional machining techniques which typically rely on the removal of material to generate an object, the additive process lays down successive layers of materials to build an object. Three dimensional printers can be used for rapid prototyping, small production runs, custom fabrication, and various other uses.
Software takes a virtual model of an object to be built and slices the model into digital cross sections. The digital cross sections are fed to the three dimensional printer, which lays down each successive layer, ultimately resulting in a completed three dimensional object of the virtual model.
Three dimensional printers can move the print head relative to the build platform on which the material is deposited or formed in a variety of ways. In one method, a print head is driven in the x, y, and z direction as material is deposed on a build platform. In another method, a print head is driven in the x and y direction with the build platform moving in the z direction. In another method, the build platform is moved in the x and y direction and the print head is moved in the z direction. In yet another method, the build platform is moved in the x, y, and z direction. Finally, in a polar coordinates system the build platform is rotated and the coordinates for placement of the material is determined by an angle from a predetermined line and a radius from a fixed point.
Presented here is an invention in which utilizes a rotating build platform that also translates in the x direction.